


Knight in Tarnished Armor

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Series: KiTA [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series AU, but after Lilly dies. Logan helps Veronica out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica wandered up and down the aisles of the drug store. She knew exactly where she needed to go, but she couldn’t walk to the aisle. She looked at the lip-gloss then perused the toothpaste. Finally, she stopped in front of her intended purchase.

Just standing there, looking, brought tears to her eyes and made the fear and anxiety she’d been trying to quell stir furiously.

It had been two weeks since Shelley Pomeroy’s party. She’d feigned sickness to her father and spent the first week in bed. She cried, desperately wishing for it all to have been a dream, a horrible dream.

The bits she could remember played repeatedly in her head. Her imagination went into overdrive with thoughts of what occurred, while she was unconscious.

Finally, she gathered enough strength to get out of bed. The second week she’d gone back to school. All of the sudden Veronica had a reputation. She was apparently the biggest slut in school. The things people were saying tortured her.

It also made her wonder what really happened the night of Shelley’s party. What had everyone seen her doing? Had people watched her having sex, not knowing she was drugged? On the other hand, maybe they knew and just didn’t care?

She decided though, she couldn’t let this ruin her life. She would get through it. She would survive.

This is why she found herself; standing in an aisle of a drug store across town, trying to decide which pregnancy test to buy. She didn’t know if her rapist had used a condom. She had to be sure she was not pregnant.

She stood staring at the pink and blue boxes. She read each one. She was so confused, so frightened. Her strength was wavering, a lone tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Veronica whispered to herself, “Lilly, please help me. Give me strength.”

She looked back and forth between the two boxes she held. Veronica laughed inwardly. She always thought if she was ever going to buy a pregnancy test it would have been for Lilly. She was the wild one. She was the one likely to need the test.

Veronica continued reading, her hands betraying her with a slight tremor. She was so intent she didn’t notice that someone had walked up behind her until it was too late.

Logan leaned in close, crowding her space. “Hmm, mmm, mmm. It seems what they’ve been saying about you _is_ true. I guess the newfound sluttiness didn’t come with the common sense to use a condom, huh Mars? Poor Ronnie, all knocked up.”

Veronica flinched at the sound of his voice, jarred from her thoughts. A small gasp of surprise escaped her. Her grip tightened around one box, while she dropped the other.

When Veronica didn’t respond, Logan bent down and picked up the box she dropped. “E.P.T., the Error Proof Test, always a good choice.”

Veronica shrunk back from him, shaking slightly. Any remnant of control she had over her shaky emotions was lost. Veronica let a hoarse whisper leak out, “I didn’t know which one to pick.”

Logan laughed at her, “Oh Veronica. Always analyzing, one is just as good as the next. Either one will tell you whether or not you’ll be chasing a rug rat in nine months.”

Veronica shook, as tears began to silently streak down her face.

Logan pressed on in his malice, “Veronica, you know what they say, no use in crying over spilt milk. You made your bed now you’ve got to lie in it etcetera, etcetera.” He turned to walk away.

Veronica sputtered, words rolling out of her mouth, before she could think. “But, I didn’t choose. I didn’t want to.”

Logan stopped his retreat down the aisle and turned slowly to look at Veronica again. “What did you say?” A hint of concern evident in his voice.

Apprehension spread across Veronica’s face as she realized what she’d said aloud. Logan walked back up the aisle and stared down at her, taking in her small shaking form, the tears, the fright in her eyes. He wanted to walk away. He didn’t want to care if Veronica Mars was in trouble, but the way she looked, so broken, standing in front of him, trembling. He couldn’t make himself leave her.

Logan took another step closer, “Veronica, are you okay?”

Veronica stared at Logan, she needed someone now more than anything. However, Logan had spent the last month making her life a living hell. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him, even though she desperately wanted to.

It turned out she didn’t need to make a conscious decision about Logan, because the words slipped out before she could stop them. “No.”

Her voice was so low and rough Logan wasn’t sure he heard her. “What happened to you, Veronica?”

Veronica was still quaking in terror, thinking about what happened, “I don’t know. I… I can’t remember.”

Horror played across Logan’s face as he grasped what Veronica was telling him. He took in Veronica trembling and crying and he couldn’t help but want to help her. “Veronica, come on. Let’s get out of here. I’ll take you home and stay with you while you take this.”

Veronica stood, unable to move. Logan had to take her by the hand to lead her to the front of the store. He bought her a test and they walked towards the exit. Logan spotted his ride through the window, Dick sitting in the drivers’ seat. “Shit!”

They stopped just inside the doors. “I forgot about Dick. Wait here. I’ll get rid of him. Veronica, do you hear me?”

Veronica looked up at him and nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” Logan pushed open the door and hurried across the parking lot.

Veronica watched him talk to Dick for a few moments. She couldn’t imagine what Logan said to Dick to get rid of him so quickly, but she watched as Dick started his truck and drove away. Logan returned to the store and he and Veronica walked towards her car.

“Veronica, I don’t think you should drive. Let me.”

Veronica didn’t have the energy to argue. She fumbled through her bag and handed over the keys. They got in the car and Logan pulled out of the parking lot. “Why don’t we go to my house? I’m sure you don’t want to do this with your parents just down the hall.”

Veronica only nodded her head in agreement. She would have agreed to anything Logan suggested at this point. She stared out the window during the ride. A silence fell over the car. They hadn’t been in such close proximity without Logan making some sort of harsh comment in a long time. Neither knew what to say to the other.

Finally, they reached Logan’s house. Veronica was still in a daze, but she hesitated when they reached the door. “Are your parent’s home?” She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. There would be too many questions.

Logan opened the front door. “No, my dad’s away on a movie shoot and my mom’s shopping.”

Logan led Veronica to his room. She looked around, taking in the small changes. She hadn’t been here since Lilly died. Veronica didn’t know what to do in his room, so she hesitantly sat on the edge of his bed.

Logan stood uncomfortably on the other side of the room. In the drug store, it seemed like a good idea to help Veronica. However, now that she was here, he didn’t know what he could do or say to help her. She looked so lost. He was never one to comfort others. His strengths lay in sarcasm and carefully placed barbs, not reassuring remarks.

After several minutes of silence, Veronica suddenly spoke. Her voice was low, barely more than a whisper. “It happened at Shelley’s party.”

Logan’s head popped up at her words. He wasn’t expecting her to tell him what happened. He didn’t know if he wanted to hear this.

Veronica continued, her head down, as she focused somewhere on the floor. “I think my drink must have been spiked. Everything got hazy and I felt funny. I wandered out toward the pool and collapsed on a lounge chair. That was the last thing I remember until the next morning.” A shiver went through Veronica’s body as she remembered that morning. “I woke up in a bedroom. I didn’t know how I got there.” Veronica began crying again, voice cracking on practically every other word, but she continued. “The strap to my dress was broken. My skirt was bunched up around my waist and I was so sore. I didn’t want to believe it, but then I saw my underwear lying on the floor. And everything…” Veronica faltered. She couldn’t go on. She sat on the bed crying so hard she could hardly breathe.

Logan could barely comprehend what Veronica had told him. He couldn’t believe that someone did this to her. Suddenly, he was next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Veronica grasped at his shirt, her small fingers twisted in the material. She buried her face in his chest and cried. She cried out her pain, she cried out her misery and when she couldn’t cry anymore she still held on, despairingly, to him.

When Veronica was finally able to look up at Logan, what he saw in her eyes nearly killed him. She was so pained and distraught. It hurt him to see her like this. All the anger he felt towards her since Lilly had died, faded away.

He swore to himself if they ever found out who did this to her, who caused her this much pain. He’d kill him with his bare hands.

Keeping an arm around her shoulders Logan spoke, “Veronica, you should go to the police and report this. They’ll find out who did this.”

Veronica laughed bitterly, “I never knew you had such faith in the justice system, Logan.” She paused trying to gather herself. “I did go to the Sheriff’s office that morning. I gave a report.” Veronica struggled to take a breath, forcing the image of Lamb’s smug face away. “Do you know what ‘Sheriff’ Lamb told me? He wanted to know if he should round up all of Neptune’s wealthiest sons. He told me to go see the wizard and ask for a backbone, and then he laughed in my face.”

Logan couldn’t believe what he was hearing even Logan, himself, wasn’t that cruel. He felt even worse now for all he’d put Veronica through in the last month.

Logan finally spoke, “I’m sorry, Veronica.” He didn’t recognize his voice when it came out. “I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry about what happened to you. I’m sorry about the way I’ve treated you. I was looking for someone to blame for Lilly. You were such an easy target. I wanted to make you feel just as bad as I did. I’m so sorry.”

Veronica loosened her grip on his shirt and pulled back further, so that she could look into his eyes. “It’s okay, Logan. I was grieving too. I wanted to hurt people too; I just didn’t actually do it. And, this, this is not your fault.”

Logan breathed deeply, “It might be.”

Veronica looked at him, confused.

Logan explained, “There were a lot of people at the party with drugs. I was one of them. I don’t know what the others did with theirs, but I gave some of the hits I had away. Anyone who had the drugs could have done it.”

Veronica still held Logan’s gaze. She could see how badly he felt. She could see how much he hurt for her. “No, Logan. You can’t blame yourself for this. Whoever did this made a choice. Just because you had drugs, just because you knew others did, does not make this your fault.”

Logan couldn’t believe she was defending him. He’d been horrible to her and she was still trying to make him okay when she was the one hurt. “There’s more.” He again took a deep breath. “I saw you out by the pool. Someone found you and people started doing body shots off you. I let it happen. Hell, I poured the salt on and cheered it on.”

He felt like the biggest asshole on the planet.

Veronica shifted away from him, feeling betrayed.

Before she could say anything Logan spoke again. “It was only once or twice. Until Duncan came over and stopped it, he helped you up.”

Veronica was still quiet as she thought. “I got up? I was walking around?”

Logan nervously moved his hands, “Yeah, I came over to apologize to Duncan and you wandered away, back to the party. I just thought you were really wasted. I figured you weren’t drinking anymore, that you’d eventually sober up. I had no idea you were drugged. I never would have let anything really bad happen. I just thought…” He could tell she knew what he thought, again he felt like a jackass. “That was the last time I saw you. I left shortly after that.”

Veronica took in what he had said. She wished he hadn’t done what he did. She wished he had noticed something was wrong with her. She wished she could be angry with him. She _should_ be angry with him, but she couldn’t make herself.

These were all coulda, woulda, shoulda’s. Right now, Logan was the only person she had in the world, other than her father, and she wanted to hold onto him. Besides, he didn’t know what would happen. She decided. She did not blame him.

“Logan, this is not your fault. Even with the whole salt thing, you did not do this to me. You did not make it happen. I’m not blaming you, so you can’t blame yourself.”

Logan struggled, he did blame himself. He let his own stupid anger get in the way of helping a friend.

Veronica pressed him, “Logan?”

Logan met her stare, “Fine, I accept that you don’t blame me, but I want you to know I’m going to make this up to you. Whatever you need I’m here for you. You can call me at 3AM if you need me and all the name-calling and tormenting ends here. Whatever the outcome of this test, I’ll be there for you too. Okay?”

Veronica had forgotten about the test, the reason she was here. She looked over at the brown paper bag, lying innocently on the bed. She turned back to Logan, “Okay.” She leaned in and gave him a tight hug. It felt good to have him hold her. It had been so long since anyone besides her father had held her.

Eventually, she pulled away. “I guess I’ll go do this.” She grabbed the bag and headed to Logan’s bathroom. She turned back and met his eyes, an unspoken reassurance there for her. She gave him the best smile she could muster and disappeared behind the door.

Logan let out a breath he had been holding. He could see in her face, she didn’t blame him for anything, but he couldn’t help feeling responsible.

He sat on the bed, hoping that things weren’t going to get any worse for Veronica. He meant what he said about being there for her. Despite all her tears, Logan could see a strong Veronica underneath. He knew she would deal with it if the pregnancy test was positive. He just didn’t want her to have to.

Logan couldn’t sit still waiting for Veronica to emerge from the bathroom. He paced around the room. Finally, the door creaked and Veronica entered the bedroom holding a small stick.

Logan immediately walked to her side, “What does it say?”

Veronica sat on the bed, “Nothing, yet.” She checked her watch. “Two more minutes.”

Logan sat next to Veronica. They waited in silence. Logan was nervous, but Veronica was even more so. She held tightly the stick, but her hands still trembled. The tightness that had settled in her chest was growing. Beyond that, she was struggling not to cry. She swore to herself she’d be strong, but the harder she tried the less she thought she would be able to keep that vow.

Logan touched her arm pointing to his watch the two minutes were up. They locked eyes, Veronica drawing strength from Logan. She flipped the stick over and saw the negative symbol in the display window. A breathe of relief rushed out of her. “I’m not pregnant.”

A smile lit up her face, but it only lasted a moment. Logan watched her face crumble as everything that she’d been bottling up for two weeks came seeping out. Veronica buried her face in Logan’s chest and gripped his shoulders, sob after sob being torn from her body.

Logan was scared he’d never seen anyone cry like this before. He wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to make Veronica feel better so he held her tightly and made soothing, shushing noises in her ear.

Veronica felt like the tears were never ending. She held onto Logan as if he was a buoy in the middle of the ocean and sharks surrounded her. Since Lilly died and more specifically, since her father made it known that he thought Jake Kane had murdered his own daughter, Veronica had been struggling to stay afloat.

Her, once friends, ignored and tormented her and everyone else treated her as if she was a leper. After Shelley’s she thought she’d never want anyone to touch her again, but Logan’s embrace held her together. He fed her strength when she thought she had none left. In his arms, Veronica found comfort and reassurance. Despite the way he had been treating her, she knew that he would no longer hurt her. He would keep his promise and do everything to protect her.

Finally, she had no tears left to shed, but she could not let go of Logan. He moved to get up, but Veronica held tight.

“Shhh, Veronica, you’re exhausted. Please, lie down, get some sleep.”

Logan tucked Veronica into his bed. Her eyes were already fluttering closed, but she reached out to him. “Don’t leave me.”

Logan squeezed her hand. “I’ll be right back. I promise. Then, I’ll be right here with you.”

Veronica released him and Logan hurried downstairs. He heard someone moving around downstairs. He wanted to make sure his father hadn’t returned early. Logan found his mother sitting in the living room.

Logan walked into the living room, “Mom, how long have you been home?”

He saw a look of guilt slide quickly over his mother’s face and disappear. “A while, Logan, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just came up to talk to you. I didn’t know anyone else was here. I only heard a little. Is Veronica alright?”

Logan sighed, he was sure Veronica didn’t want anyone to know about what happened, but his mother had already heard some. “She’s okay, I guess. Mom, I don’t know how to help her.”

Lynn put a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “You’re already helping her just by being with her. I know you two haven’t exactly been friends recently, but giving her someone to talk to and rely on is the best thing you can do for her.”

Logan smiled at his mother, “It just doesn’t seem like enough.”

Lynn sighed, “It may not seem like enough, but it is. Go back up there and just be there for her. If she needs to talk or just needs a hug.” She paused, “And tell her I’ll keep her secret as long as you tell me she’s okay.”

Logan let out a breath in relief, “Thanks, Mom.”

Logan went back to his room expecting to find Veronica asleep, but she was struggling to keep her eyes open. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Veronica sat up a bit. “I was waiting for you to come back. Please, will you lie down with me?”

Logan walked around the bed and lay down beside her. “Of course.”

Veronica shifted toward him and snuggled against his chest. Almost immediately, she was asleep. Logan stared down at her while holding her close. He was going to protect her from now on, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica needs a friend, Logan steps up.

It was almost dark when Veronica finally stirred. She burrowed closer to Logan, absorbing his warmth. She felt safe with him and she didn’t want to pull away and lose that just yet.

Logan had awoken when Veronica stirred next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair. “Are you hungry? I could go downstairs and get something to eat.”

Veronica realized she hadn’t eaten all day and was hungry. She sat up still keeping contact with Logan. “I am hungry. Maybe a little something.”

Logan extricated himself from Veronica. He smiled down at her, relieved that he could give her something tangible. “I’ll go see what’s in the kitchen.”

After Logan left, Veronica went into the bathroom. She washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She was looking for something, some sort of sign that she was okay, but she didn’t recognized herself. The girl looking back at her from behind her eyes was different.

Not entirely aware of what she was doing Veronica fumbled through the drawers in the bathroom till she came across a pair of scissors. Focus, unwavering, on her reflection, Veronica hacked a chunk of her long locks. She continued to slice away at her hair until it hung uneven at her chin.

Veronica let the scissors drop from her grasp. She leaned closer to the mirror, now having a clearer view of her face. There it was, a spark, in her eyes. She smiled until she saw Mrs. Echolls standing in the doorway watching her.

Veronica turned to face her, a hand flying up to smooth out the mess she’d made of her hair. “I… uh, I’m sorry. I’ll clean up this mess.” She gestured to her hair scattered around the floor and countertop.

Lynn smiled; a silent communication of understanding without an uncomfortable verbal acknowledgement. “Don’t worry about it. This can be taken care of. Your hair, on the other hand, looks like it could use some help.” She stepped forward and ran a gentle hand through Veronica’s hair. “I could have my stylist, Yolanda, here in thirty minutes. She’s always on call for me. She could fix it.” Warmth radiated from Lynn as she squeezed Veronica shoulder. “Come on. We’d better get downstairs before Logan sets fire to my kitchen. The most that boy has ever cooked is pop tarts.”

Veronica followed Lynn downstairs. Lynn went to the study to make her phone call. Veronica found Logan sitting at the island in the kitchen. “I thought you were going to get me something to eat?”

Logan looked up, “I am.” He gestured towards the stove. “Mrs. Navarro is making pasta. I know you like Italian.”

“Logan!” Veronica rushed forward. “I didn’t mean for you to have someone else cook for me.”

Logan looked confused, “She was going to cook dinner anyway. Besides, I thought you were hungry. Did you really want to eat burnt food, cause that’s what you’d get if I made you something.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. She turned to Mrs. Navarro, “I hope I didn’t put you out.”

Mrs. Navarro smiled at her, “Of course not dear. I had already started dinner when Logan told me there would be one more. All I did was add more penne to the pot.”

Relieved, Veronica turned back to Logan shaking her head.

Logan was looking at her, smirk in place, “Hey, Veronica, what happened to your hair?”

***

Half hour later, after two helpings of pasta, Veronica was sitting in a chair placed over a large plastic sheet, with wet hair. Lynn’s stylist had arrived and was circling Veronica examining her hair.

Yolanda was not what Veronica had expected at all. The woman was petite with long dark hair and mischievous brown eyes. She hadn’t stopped talking since she arrived. She opened up the bag she brought with her and took out a comb and scissors.

She began clipping away while telling Veronica how she had eleven brothers and sisters, seven of which were brothers. She told Veronica little bits and pieces about each of her siblings. Veronica was beginning to get nervous. It seemed Yolanda was more involved in talking than the trimming she was doing. Finally, she put the scissors down, rummaged in her bag again and pulled out a blow drier. She plugged in and with a brush in hand she began to dry Veronica’s hair. All too quickly she announced she was done.

Lynn stood from her spot on the couch and came over for a look. She stood silently for a moment, “It’s lovely. Logan, don’t you think Veronica looks nice.”

Veronica felt like she was a specimen under a microscope as the all three of them stared at her.

Logan scratched his temple, looking uncomfortable. He’d never been one to complement, he wasn’t sure what to say. “Uh, yeah. It looks nice.”

Lynn took Veronica’s hand and led her to the large mirror in the foyer, “Look for yourself.”

Veronica didn’t recognize herself. Her hair was the shortest it had ever been, the layers flipping up slightly at the ends. She stared in the mirror for a long while, eventually, she turned to her audience. A huge smile spread across her face, “I love it.”

***

Veronica had called home earlier and told her father she was at Logan’s, that she was staying for dinner and they were going to watch a movie. Here she sat now, curled up on Logan’s couch with him. He allowed her to choose the movie. Even though Dazed and Confused was one of her favorite movies, she was enjoying Logan’s company more than watching the movie.

As she watched, Woulda-been and Pink drive off to buy Aerosmith tickets, she realized how late it was and that she needed to go home.

Logan clicked off the movie and the two sat in silence.

Finally, Veronica sat up, “I guess I should go home. It’s late.”

Logan nodded, “I could take you.”

Veronica smiled, “My car’s here, remember?”

Logan stared toward the front door, “Well, I could follow you. Make sure you get there okay.”

Veronica’s smile widened, “It’s okay really. I’m a big girl. I can make it home on my own.”

Logan relented, “Okay, but if you need anything. You call me.”

Logan followed Veronica around as she gathered her things. At the door, Veronica turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She squeezed him tight. “Thank you, for everything.”

Logan was uncomfortable. He didn’t think she should be thanking him. He shifted his feet, “Uh, it was nothing.”

Veronica released him. He watched as she got into her car and gave him a quick wave before pulling away.

Suddenly, Lynn was behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Go follow her, make sure she gets home. I know you want to.”

Logan smiled sheepishly at his mother and ran toward his car.

Logan followed Veronica’s car at a distance and slowed to a stop way up her block. He watched as she parked her car and went inside. Satisfied that she was inside and okay, he made a u-turn and proceeded back home. He turned off Veronica’s block and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He answered without looking at the display. “Hello?”

He heard Veronica’s voice, “I told you, that you didn’t need to follow me.”

Embarrassed by being caught, Logan was silent for a moment. “What gave me away?”

Veronica tried to stifle her laughter, “Come on, Logan, your car is bright yellow. I spotted it the minute you pulled out of your driveway.”

Further embarrassed that he had been spotted immediately, he asked, “Then why did you let me follow you the whole way?”

Veronica snorted, “I know how stubborn you are. I figured it was easier than arguing with you, trying to get you to turn around.”

Logan smiled, “I guess you’ve got me all figured out, huh?”

Silence hung on the line for a moment, “I thought I did, but you keep surprising me.”

With nothing else to say, they exchanged goodnights and hung up, a smile on both their faces.

***

The next day, Logan arrived at Veronica’s door, asking what they were doing that day. Veronica only smiled at him and stepped back, allowing him entrance to her home. Somehow, during the day, Logan convinced Veronica into letting him drive her to school, on Monday. This is how she wound up sitting in his car, quiet, twisting her hands, nervous about going back to school.

Logan pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. “What are you thinking?”

Veronica kept her gaze trained on her hands, “I feel like I’m walking into the lion’s den. Last week was horrible. Everyone spread nasty stories about me, while I looked around the halls wondering who hurt me. Is it the guy two lockers down? Or the guy who sits behind me in English?” Veronica’s voice lowered, “Was it more than one person?”

Logan gripped the steering wheel. He thought a lot about what Veronica had told him about Shelley’s party. The thought that several people had hurt her never occurred to him. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. “Well, today you’re walking into school with me. I’ll be right by your side. So, if anyone says anything to you, their going to have my foot in their ass.”

Veronica smirked, “That’s the Logan I know, fixing things by beating on them.”

Logan grinned, “You know it. Now, let’s get inside.”

They got out of the car and walked into school. All eyes focused on them, but as Logan trained his glare on people their stares slid away. Logan stood by her locker while she got her books and he walked her to first period.

Veronica didn’t expect to see him again until they had class together that afternoon, but he appeared after her first class and walked with her to her next class. After each of her morning classes, she found Logan waiting for her.

All morning, no one dared to say anything to Veronica’s face, but everyone was whispering behind her back. Not only was her promiscuity a topic of conversation, as well as her new hair cut, but the question of why Logan was constantly at her side was on everyone’s lips.

By the time lunch rolled around, Veronica was exhausted. She stopped in the girl’s bathroom before going to lunch. She hadn’t seen Logan since he walked her to her last class. She made her way to the quad, alone, heading toward, what had been deemed ‘her’ table. She sat with her lunch spread in front of her.

She looked up as Logan sat down across from her.

“So, what do you have there?” Logan asked, pointing at her lunch.

Veronica stared at Logan. “Uh, Logan, what are you doing over here? Don’t you usually sit over there?” Veronica nodded her head toward the 09er table. Duncan, Dick and all the other 09ers were staring at them.

Logan began eating his own lunch, “What? Can’t I sit with my friend?”

Veronica ducked her head, “I didn’t know if you’d want to, well, with what everyone is saying.”

Logan continued eating, ignoring all the stares focused on them. “What are they saying?”

A slow blush crept onto Veronica’s cheeks, “That you’re only hanging out with me because I’m… because we’re… sleeping together. That this morning I, um, I…” Veronica stammered, despite the rumors, she still wasn’t able to talk openly about sex. “…I went down on you in the bathroom. And, well, some other really disgusting things, that even you should be offended by.” When she finished, her cheeks were flaming red.

Veronica looked up at Logan. She expected him to be angry, but he had a grin on his face.

“Wow, apparently I’m getting laid by a gorgeous girl, while at school no less, and I don’t even know it. Veronica, they can say whatever they want. You and I know the truth. Fuck everybody else. What I’m offended by, is that you’d think I wouldn’t sit with you, because some assholes said some stupid shit about us.”

Veronica smiled up at him, “I wasn’t sure.”

Before she could continue, Logan dropped his fork and took her hand. “Veronica, I meant what I said the other day. I’m your friend and I’m here for you, no matter what. Nothing is going to change that. Okay?”

Veronica squeezed his hand and grinned at him, “Yeah, so, are you going to share your Chinese food or am I going to have to beat you up for it?”

Logan smirked, “Like you could beat me up.” He pushed the boxes toward her and she dug her fork in.

***

By the end of the day, the rumors were worse. They painted Veronica as a slut and Logan only getting a piece before everyone else got to her. Apparently, she had serviced Logan in some very interesting places at school. Veronica didn’t even know how some of them would be possible, she’d have to be a Romanian gymnast to get into some of the positions she heard described.

When the last bell rang, relief flooded through her. All she wanted to do was go home. She was surprised Logan wasn’t waiting by her locker. The halls cleared and she went to his car, assuming he was waiting for her there. She found Logan’s car empty, she scanned the parking lot, but there was no sign of him.

Finally, after ten minutes, she saw him rounding the far side of the school building. When he saw her he gave her a tight smile. He popped the locks on the car and she got in. She watched him curiously. He hadn’t said anything to her, but she noticed him flexing his right hand.

As he reached to crank the engine, Veronica grabbed his wrist. “What happened? Did you get into a fight?”

Logan focused straight ahead, “It’s nothing, Veronica.”

Veronica softened her grip on his wrist and ran her fingers over his knuckles. “I thought you said you didn’t care what people said, to fuck ‘em.”

Logan turned to Veronica, “I don’t care what they say about me, but when they say shit about my friends. I defend them. Dick made some rather nasty comments and my fist showed him what I think of those comments.”

Dick had been particularly vicious to her, so she didn’t really mind that Logan hit him. “I don’t want you to fight with your friends over me.”

Logan’s gaze burned bright, “Veronica, how many times do I have to say it? You are my friend and I will defend you if I feel like it.”

Veronica held up her hands, relenting. “Okay, okay I get it. Let’s go. I just want to go home.”

***

The week went by quickly. After Logan’s fight with Dick, things settled down some. However, girls are particularly brutal and Veronica still had to deal with them, no matter what Logan said or did. Even with Logan’s friendship, the 09ers considered her persona non grata because of her stance with her father, regarding Lilly’s murder. Nothing would change that. Veronica didn’t care though. As long as she had Logan, one friend that she could talk to, she was happy.

As the weeks sped by, Veronica learned to stand up for herself with the 09er girls, who still tormented her. She also found a few tentative friends and acquaintances in students that disliked the 09ers as much as she did.

Veronica certainly didn’t have a full social calendar, but things were definitely better than they would have been if she and Logan were not friends.

Veronica thought that the day in the drug store was one of her worst days. Who knew that it would turn out to be one of her best? If she hadn’t run into Logan, if he hadn’t been there to help her. Veronica didn’t know what her life would be like. It almost certainly would be worse.

She shook her head of the thought.

Logan looked down at her. She was leaning on him as they lounged on the couch in her apartment, watching a movie. “What? Is something wrong?”

Veronica angled her head to look up at him, “Nope, nothings wrong . I was just thinking about how happy I am that we’re friends.”

Logan grinned at her, “Aw, can’t imagine your life without me, huh?”

“Now I’m rethinking how I could be friends with someone with an ego as big as yours,” Veronica grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table and threw it at him.

Logan’s eyes glinted with mischief. He tossed her off him and they began wrestling. He pinned her down, though she still struggled against him. “Don’t kid yourself; you love me because of it, Mars!”

Veronica squirmed away from, their chase ensued and Veronica thought ‘Yeah, she did love him for it.’


End file.
